PD: Te quiero
by Gilda lmdj Uchiha
Summary: Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez es reconocido por su poca paciencia y si gran caracter, pero escribe cartas dirigidas a alguien importantes para él y esa persona es Neliel
1. Chapter 1

P.D: Te quiero

Capitulo 1:

28 de febrero

Hola:

El día de hoy he regresado con la corbata desalineada solo llegue al departamento y me quite los zapatos, el saco, el cinturón y me he quitado los lentes de contacto que tanto he traído puestos. Me dirigí a la cocina, no iba a cocinar, agarre una sopa instantánea de la mesa y la puse en el microondas, y mientras, busque una libreta y una pluma, al tenerlas las puse sobre la mesa de la cocina y decidí escribir una carta. No me importaba no traer puestos los lentes de contacto o los de repuesto, solo quería escribir una carta para alguien, la única persona que me queda… mi primo.

_Hola:_

_A pasado mucho tiempo desde que hablamos por última vez, pero quisiera saber si podríamos vernos entre estos días y hablar, si te interesa saber me ascendieron de puesto en el trabajo y aún me encuentro en el mismo departamento de siempre, si aceptas mi oferta de vernos entre la semana me marcas al número móvil…  
Te cuidas, que nadie te coma, fresa…_

_GJ_

Sé, cuanto le molesta ese apodo, y tu también los sabes, a mi 'queridísimo primo' paro ya es normal llamarle por él. Quien se lo puso fue mi ex –mejor amiga, tú la llamabas 'prima'. Tan solo recordar la vez que le gritó "Eres un tonto, cabeza de naranja, con nombre de fruta y además fresa ¿Me entendiste, fresita?" fue un momento gracioso y único… poco tiempo después le detectaron una enfermedad en el corazón la cual ya estaba muy avanzada… ¿Lo recuerdas?... lloraste durante horas y me abrazaste a mí y a mi hermano por largos lapsos de tiempo hasta que te quedaste dormida, bueno, continuaré.

Prendí el televisor y le puse en el canal 6, anunciaban el regreso de 'Fairy Tail' a la tele para el 5 de abril, te hubieras puesto a saltar si lo hubieras visto, pero no, el gato se ocupó de mantenerme ocupado durante una hora, tuve que limpiar la mier… perdón, simplemente no me acostumbro a decirles "eses fecales" a lo que hace el gato, pero admitámoslo, tengo un extenso vocabulario para decirle a todo lo que hace ese gato cuando no estoy, pero fuera de eso el gato también te extraña… cuando dan las cuatro en punto en el reloj de la sala él se sienta a esperar a que abras y lo cargues hasta que yo llegue a las cinco y te diga que dejes en paz a ese gato del demonio.

Por cierto, ayer pasé a tu escuela y me dieron tu reconocimiento del quinto semestre, felicidades, sacaste siete decimas mas que el semestre pasado, te hubiera ido bien para el ultimo…

Me despido, se enfrió la sopa y la televisión está como loca sin que nadie la esté viendo… por cierto… hoy te veías muy linda.

P.D: Te quiero

P.D. 2: En donde estas… ¿tienen Wi –Fi?... aquí se está haciendo cada vez mas lento, creo que compraré mi propio internet, adiós.

GJ


	2. segunda cartas

P.D: Te quiero

Capitulo 2:

3 de marzo

Hola:

Hoy llegué tarde al trabajo por el trafico que se llego a hacer en la autopista, después mi jefe se puso como demonio de tazmaña, decía que no me ascendió para estar llegando a las 9 en lugar de las 8 solo me quede callado y cuando llegue a mi despacho le cerré la puerta en la cara y empecé con el papeleo de hoy, después recibí una llamada de Ichigo diciendo que hoy nos podríamos ver, salí a las 5 del trabajo porque mi 'adorado jefecito' me hizo quedarme por el retardo y creo que bien merecido me lo tengo, de chico trataba muy mal a mi tío, jeje, es lindo recordar cuando te dijo cabello pintado y fue tanto tu enojo que le lanzaste una manzana en la cara y ahora eras mas consentida que nosotros sus sobrinos y sus propios hijos, ese hombre de verdad que era un verdadero desastre hasta que falleció mi tía y se volvió más serio que mi hermano, el hombre de hielo, hasta tal punto, Kurosaki Isshin, pero tú y yo de verdad que le teníamos gran afecto, el también se puso triste cuando se entero, me golpeo diciendo que yo tenía la culpa de lo sucedido y no lo culpo, se que yo fui el responsable de lo sucedido hace 2 meses...

Qué bueno que no me has visto estos días, si me vieras serias capaz de pintarme de payaso por cómo se me marcan las ojeras más de lo normal, si vieras lo tarde que me he dormido en los últimos días...

Caminé hasta la sala y encontré al gato tumbado en el sofá, durmiendo como si no hubiera problema lo agarre por la cola y se me quedo viendo como si fuera un felino que a encontrado a su presa, después voltea la cabeza hacia el otro lado y me sigue ignorando como si no estuviera allí, lo cargo y lo llevo al trapo que tiene como cama...

Me recuesto en mi, ahora muy grande, cama y me duermo durante unos minutos y en ese tiempo sueño en cuando éramos unos niños y jugábamos en el patio de la casa de mis padres y como tu prima se encontraba intentando agarrar una galleta y mi primo corría por su vida del lobo de los Stark, Rukia al agarrar la galleta se bajo del banco y en eso apareció Ichigo con el lobo pisándole los talones y los dos terminaron en el piso con Rukia gritándole maldiciones a Ichigo por la pérdida de la galleta, y tu, tu solo estabas sentada en el piso comiendo un pedazo de pastel de fresa que según me quedo entendido lo habías preparado junto con tu madre, ella tan tranquila y tu eras un pequeño demonio de cabello verde que se enojaba de casi todo, eras igual que mi hermano cuando hablaban conmigo, se hacen los ofendidos pero simplemente no se podían separar de mi por más que lo intentaban...

Después de una media hora me desperté y escuche que mi teléfono estaba sonando con la canción The World de Nightmare así que conteste y se trataba de Ichigo que llevaba 10 minutos esperándome en la cafetería que siempre íbamos en tiempos libres cuando salíamos de la universidad mientras tú siempre salías tarde porque tu profesor de artes marciales te había castigado otra vez por haber puesto a dudar que daba mal la clase... Nnoitra, Nnoitra Gilga, tu antiguo profesor de artes marciales, otra razón por la que no te veo... Lamento lo que hice, espero que no estés enojada conmigo todavía y espero que nos veamos pronto...

Me despido tengo que ir a ver a Ichigo, adiós.

P.D: Te quiero

GJ

*Cafetería y comedor Las Noches*

-Ohayo, Grimmjow

-Hola, Ichigo

-sabia que eras serio primo, pero no te exageres -un joven de cabellera anaranjada, piel clara y con una sonrisa realmente falsa se encontraba enfrente de un peliazulado con el cabello desordenado y en punta, traía puestos unos lentes oscuros lo cual no dejaba ver las remarcadas ojeras que poseía en esos momentos... Los dos jovenes vestían bien, con trajes hechos a la medida, un abrigo y con lentes negros.

-creo que me habías enviado esa carta para que habláramos, no para estar nada mas aquí sentados

-lo siento -se disculpo el mayor- es solo que aun no entiendo cómo es que puedes seguir con tu vida tan normal, como si nada de lo que viviste con ella no hubiera pasado...

-lo sé, es muy difícil superarlo, por esa razón -el pelianaranjado levanta su mano izquierda mostrando un anillo en uno de los dedos- por esa razón quise casarme con ella... Mis padres enfurecieron pero prefería vivir una corta vida junto a ella que una vida entera sin saber que le conté mi amor hacia ella fue siempre un verdadero amor y uno puro -soltó una risa llena de dolor- pero fuimos felices y sé que nadie se va a comparar al amor que sentí por ella... Tu, fuiste un completo idiota al haber discutido con Nel-chan por algo tan estúpido, sabes, ella siempre te amo desde que éramos unos niños, y ahora tu despreciaste lo que ella te daba mandándolo por la ventana, fuiste muy duro con ella, dudo que ella pueda descansar sabiendo lo que le gritaste... Creo que no te lo dijeron pero ella paso unos días en mi casa antes de ir a hablar contigo y cada noche se escuchaban sus sollozos en casi todo el departamento y siempre que estaba durmiendo tranquilamente susurraba tu nombre entre sueños y una vez escuche que decía que no le tocaras la entrepierna en el restaurante porque si no te iba a dejar en abstinencia durante una semana, jeje-

-creo que no vinimos aquí para que me cuentes que es lo que soñaba Neliel cuando estaba dormida- Grimmjow se estaba impacientando- pero aun asi no creo que te desagrade saber algo por lo cual es que te envié la carta -saco de su bolsillo del abrigo un pequeño papel un tanto arrugado con una sola palabra escrita en el, decía... Nel...

-creo que aun lo conservas contigo en todos lados

-ella creyó que lo quemé

-y ella cuándo estuvo conmigo siempre andaba cuidando ese papel diciendo que algún día volverías y le darías el otro para decirle que aun la amabas demasiado como para dejarla ir... pero eso nunca paso y subió a un tren y no volví a saber nada de ella...

-hace unos días yo la vi, después fui a su escuela y me dieron su reconocimiento del quinto semestre -sonrisa triste- saco 10 en todas las materias, le dije que si sacaba 10 en todas le iba a comprar lo que quisiera, había escogido un teléfono nuevo, ayer lo fui a comprar, "cuando lo vea se va a emocionar" me dije pero sé que no lo aceptara ahora... Ulquiorra dice que todo me pasa por ser un idiota y esta vez le daré la razón... Cuando vi a Neliel tan linda recordé la vez que volvió a sonreír como antes, la vez que hablé con ella y es que llevaba el traje de los Espada y también llevaba a Gamuza en la cintura del lado izquierdo que era cubierta por su mano pero aun así la pude distinguir y te diré que recordé todo lo que vivimos juntos...- fue interrumpido por su primo-

-acaso me estás diciendo que Nel-chan ya... -recibió una afirmación de parte de su primo mayor- valla, creo que esta generación de la familia tuvo que pasar lo mismo...

-excepto Kaien, él fue al revés, su novia siempre se pasea por allí y lo saluda y le da las quejas de todos, incluso le cuenta lo que siempre hace su padre, Isshin-san se ofende pero no pone pero, es la única que siempre es feliz cuando va con Kaien, el también es feliz cuando se va a ver con ella

-tienes razón

Continuara...


End file.
